Kittens And Kids
by Stephanie18
Summary: A spell of Phoebe's goes wrong...


Kittens And Kids  
  
I know the beginning is, well...ehh, but it gets better. Um, there aren't any kittens, but it has kittens in the title for what Phoebe says in the beginning. =)  
  
Phoebe walked downstairs and noticed Kit scratching up the coffee table.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Phoebe exclaimed and picked up Kit. "You never used to do that. Sometimes I wish you were still a kitty that wouldn't do such horrible things. Hey, I always wanted a kitty. I mean, cats are nice, but kitties are fluffy and cute. You wait right here, I'll be right back!" Phoebe put Kit down and raced to the attic.  
She looked in the Book and found an age reversal spell.  
"I'm gonna have a kitty." Phoebe said in a singsong voice as she walked back downstairs.  
She picked up Kit and placed the cat in the middle of the room, then stepped back a few feet.  
"I'm gonna have a kitty!" Phoebe exclaimed, then read the spell.  
"Older is okay,  
But you'll be younger today!"  
  
As Phoebe said the spell, Leo orbed in and Kit ran into the next room. The spell hit Leo instead of Kit.  
Leo felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him.  
"Ow, Phoebe what was tha-whoa!" A cloud of smoke circled around Leo.  
Phoebe tried to fan the smoke away, but it was no use, so she waited for it to clear.  
After it did, a little boy stood where Leo was.  
Phoebe gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
"Piper is gonna kill me!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe breathed in and out for several minutes, then concentrated on the little boy.  
Phoebe kneeled down in front of him and asked, "Leo? Is that you?"  
The little boy just nodded vigorously.  
"Okay." Phoebe choked out. "How old are you?" She asked.  
The boy, Leo, just held out a hand.  
"Five? You're five? Oh, oh, that's just bad. Very, very bad. I'm in so much trouble. Piper is going to kill me. Relax Phoebe. Get a hold of yourself." Phoebe took a deep breath and Leo looked at her as if she were crazy for talking to herself.  
Phoebe stood up and looked around as if the answer would jump out at her.  
"Phoebe."  
"Ah!" Phoebe screamed and turned around.  
"Did I scare ya?" Prue asked coming the rest of the way down the stairs.  
Phoebe stepped in front of Leo, trying to hide him. Phoebe smiled a very unconvincing smile and said, "No, no. I was just thinking."  
"What are you hiding?" Prue asked coming closer and trying to look behind Phoebe.  
"Nothing!" Phoebe answered a little too quickly.  
"Come on. What've you got back there?" Prue asked and tried to look over Phoebe's shoulder.  
"I said it was nothing." Phoebe said.  
"Hi." A tiny voice came from behind Phoebe.  
"Phoebe, nothing doesn't say hi." Prue said.  
"All right, all right!" Phoebe said breaking down. She stepped aside, revealing little Leo.  
"Aw, he's cute. Who's kid is he?" Prue asked and smiled at little Leo.  
"I don't know his parents' names, but Piper is going to kill me." Phoebe replied.  
"Why would Piper kill you?" Prue asked and looked at her.  
"Prue," Phoebe said and grabbed Prue by the shoulders, "you've got to help me. I wanted to see what Kit would like as a kitten, so I got this spell from the Book, but Leo orbed in and Kit ran off and the spell hit Leo and now-" Phoebe looked at little Leo, then back at Prue. "Now Leo is a five year old!"  
Prue stepped back. "No way! I am not getting involved in this!"  
"You've gotta help me before Piper finds out!" Phoebe exclaimed and advanced toward Prue.  
"Before I find what out?" Piper asked coming down the stairs.  
Phoebe clapped her hands over her mouth and started whining and making crying noises, but she wasn't crying.  
"Before I find what out?" Piper repeated.  
"Uh, that Leo-" Prue said, but little Leo interrupted her.  
"I'm Leo." He said.  
Piper looked at Leo and said, "That's cute. Who's is he?"  
"Um, I don't know! How am I supposed to know who his parents are? I mean, he is seventy som-" Phoebe caught herself. She had already said to much anyway.  
"Why is this kid wearing a ring?" Piper asked. Piper took the ring, which was too big for the five year old's finger, off his finger and looked at it closer. "A wedding ring?"  
"Piper, I am so sorry." Phoebe said.  
"What for Pheebs?" Piper asked. She hadn't pieced it together yet.  
"He's five." Phoebe said.  
Piper looked confused and Prue blurted out, "Phoebe turned Leo into a five year old!"  
Piper held up the ring and advanced toward Phoebe. "You what?" She asked angrily.  
"I wanted to see Kit as a kitten and Leo got in the way. Now he's five...but only for today!" Phoebe quickly added.  
"Well, there is a bright side Piper." Prue offered.  
Piper turned on her heels to face Prue. She was grinding her jaw angrily. "And what would that be?" She snapped.  
"You get to see Leo as a little kid. And just look at him. Isn't he cute?" Prue said and gestured toward Leo.  
Leo put up a hand and waved.  
"Yes, but he's five." Piper said.  
"Okay, yes. That may be for the negative column, but in the positive column you have..." Phoebe's voice trailed as she tried to think of something.  
"That's what I thought." Piper said coldly.  
"I said I was sorry." Phoebe said.  
Before Piper could respond, Cole shimmered in.  
Piper smiled a little evilly and looked at Phoebe.  
"Piper, you're not going to...are you?" Phoebe asked. Piper just continued to smile. "Cole, run! Run! Run!" Phoebe exclaimed, but Cole just stood there with a confused look on his face.  
Piper turned around and faced Cole.  
"Older is okay,  
But you'll be younger today."  
  
Phoebe gasped and put her hands over her mouth as the smoke surrounded Cole.  
After the smoke cleared, a little boy stood where Cole was.  
Piper turned to Phoebe, who was staring at the little Cole, and said, "Quite the spell, don't ya think? You're not the only one who has seen it in the Book."  
Phoebe just glared at her.  
"Come on Leo, I'll get you something eat." Piper said and waited for Leo to follow her, but he just stood there.  
"Girls are icky!" Leo exclaimed. "Come on." He said to Cole and they ran upstairs.  
"Ya happy Piper? Huh? Couldn't just have one five year old. Oh, no. You had to make it two!" Phoebe said and crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want. You started this." Piper said and turned away from Phoebe and crossed her arms.  
Prue stood there thinking.  
"Wait a second. They don't know who we are, right?" Prue asked. Her sisters nodded. "Okay, Leo didn't get his powers until after he died, but Cole was born with-oh my God!" Prue rushed upstairs.  
Phoebe and Piper stood there for a minute, then rushed up after Prue.  
They found Prue in the guest bedroom with the fire extinguisher. She was spraying it all over, putting out various fires.  
She came out of the room, which was now full of fire extinguisher foam, and looked at Piper.  
"I didn't know he would set fire to the house." Piper defended.  
"Well, you should have thought of that before you turned him into a five year old!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I mean, if you had never have done this, none of this stuff would be happening, so I guess it's all my fault." Piper snapped.  
"I said I was sorry! It was a mistake! You didn't have to act like such a-such a-" Phoebe couldn't think of what to call her, but then Leo ran by. "Five year old!" She exclaimed.  
"All right, you know what? That's it. Forget about the blaming issue for right now. You've got your forties to complain about that. Let's just find those children and watch them. And for Pete's sake, whoever watches Cole, take the fire extinguisher!" Prue said.  
Phoebe and Piper were still glaring at each other.  
Prue shoved the fire extinguisher into Phoebe's hands. "Go!" She exclaimed and Phoebe ran off.  
"And you, go find your husband. I saw him go downstairs." Piper hesitated for a minute. "Go!" Prue practically screamed and Piper ran off downstairs.  
Phoebe came running out of Piper's room screaming.  
"Run! Run! He's on the loose! Ahhhh! Run!" Phoebe yelled and ran downstairs.  
Prue watched Phoebe and said to herself, "Honestly. He's only five." Cole came out of Piper's bedroom and he had an energyball ready to throw. Prue looked at him.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Prue screamed than ran downstairs.  
Phoebe and Prue hid in the kitchen. They were watching near the stairs waiting for him to come down. They didn't even notice Piper.  
"Having fun?" Piper asked.  
"Ah!" Phoebe exclaimed and accidentally let the fire extinguisher go off.  
Piper had a face full of the foam.  
Piper wiped it from her face and said, "That's it! I'm taking a shower, then I'm going to find a reversal spell!" Piper stormed from the kitchen.  
Prue sat down at the table and caught her breath. Leo jumped up behind her. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed and Prue jumped out of her seat.  
"Jeez! What is wrong with these children?" Prue asked. She wasn't expecting an answer, but Phoebe gave her one.  
"They're only five. They don't know what they're doing. And ya know, they're kinda cute when they're not setting fire to things or scaring the living daylights out of you."  
Prue just looked at Phoebe with an exasperated look.  
"You just wait until you pay for the guest bedroom." Prue said and went into the living room.  
"Wait, why do I have to pay for it?" Phoebe asked as she followed Prue.  
"Because he's your boyfriend!" Prue crossed her arms.  
"That logic sucks!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Oh, well-" Prue started, but a fireball hit the wall.  
"Whoa!" Phoebe exclaimed and ducked as another one came by. Cole was standing at the other side of the room and he started to wave.  
"He's evil! Evil!" Prue exclaimed and pointed at Cole.  
"He's five. What do you expect?" Phoebe asked and moved behind Prue.  
"I would ask Piper to freeze them, but she might blow them up." Prue said. They were having a staring contest with Cole.  
"Maybe if you stare him down, he'll be good." Phoebe mumbled to Prue, who was still having the staring contest with Cole.  
"That's what I'm hoping on." Prue muttered back.  
Piper came down the stairs wearing a bathrobe and she had a towel over her head.  
She looked into the living room and noticed the interesting staring scene.  
Piper smiled and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"  
"Shhhh. Prue is trying to stare him down. It might make him be less-" Phoebe tried to think of the word.  
"Evil?" Piper offered.  
"If you want to be nasty about it, then yes." Phoebe replied.  
Cole yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Yes!" Prue exclaimed.  
"The staring champion!" Phoebe exclaimed and shook Prue's hand.  
"Well, I would like to thank the academy-" Prue started, but she looked at Piper and Piper had a this-is-no-joke look. "I'll thank them later. Now," Prue turned to Cole, "tired?"  
Cole just nodded.  
"Thank God." Piper mumbled.  
"Oh just be quiet already. Your husband is in the kitchen. Maybe you can go talk to him about coloring or maybe even Barney." Phoebe snapped.  
Piper just made a growling noise and went into the kitchen.  
"She certainly has got a stick up her-"  
"Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed, cutting Phoebe off. "There is a child in the room!"  
"Oh right. Well, what should we do with him?" Phoebe asked. They both looked at Cole, but he was already on the couch sleeping.  
They stood for a minute and watched him, then heard a loud bang in the kitchen.  
They rushed into the kitchen and saw food everywhere. Leo had a bag of flour and was waving it all over, causing it to spill out and go everywhere. Ketchup was on the walls, eggs were all over the floor, a few crushed granola bars were scattered around, and the refrigerator door was open. There was hardly any food left in it, it had all been thrown around the kitchen.  
"You put that down!" Piper scolded, but Leo kept on tossing the flour everywhere and Piper got a face full.  
"Ah! I'm going to kill him!" Piper said with anger in her voice.  
"Now Piper, he is only five." Prue said.  
"But he's destroying the kitchen...my kitchen!" Piper whined.  
"Let me handle it." Prue said and stepped in front of Leo, who was now standing on the kitchen table, and she started the staring contest.  
"I'm going to take another shower and change. Good luck with them." Piper said and disappeared upstairs.  
Prue had successfully stared Leo down and he jumped down from the table.  
"Sorry." He muttered and ran into the living room.  
"Remind me never to have children." Prue said as her and Phoebe walked into the living room.  
"Where is he?" Phoebe asked as she entered the living room. Cole was still asleep on the couch and Leo was nowhere to be seen.  
"I dunno." Prue answered. She was looking around the room, then they heard footsteps upstairs.  
"Uh-oh." Phoebe and Prue said at the same time then they heard Piper scream.  
"Ahh! Hey! I'm in here! Get outta here!"  
"She was taken by surprise I gather." Phoebe said as Leo raced down the steps.  
"How much longer are they going to be like this?" Piper asked as she came down the stairs.  
Phoebe looked at her watch and said, "Oh, about twenty-two hours."  
Piper gave an irritated sigh and went into the kitchen, then she came quickly back out.  
"I forgot." She mumbled and sat on the couch.  
"At least mine is asleep." Phoebe mumbled looking at Cole.  
"What was that?" Piper asked as Kit ran into the room.  
Leo ran in after Kit and would have chased the cat further, but Piper grabbed him around the middle.  
"Okay, don't chase the cat." She told Leo.  
"But I wanna." Leo whined.  
"Well, you can't." Piper told him.  
Leo crossed his arms and had a pouty look on his face.  
"Hold on. I have got to get the camera. I want to throw that picture in his face later!" Phoebe squealed and ran off to get the camera.  
Piper rolled her eyes and Prue held back a laugh.  
Phoebe came bounding back into the living room with the camera.  
"Ooh, this is gonna be good!" Phoebe squealed and took a picture of Leo. "This is great." Phoebe took more pictures of Leo, then she took some of Cole.  
"Oh, and when they get developed, we'll put them all over the house!" Prue exclaimed.  
Phoebe's eyes widened and she looked at Prue, "Good idea!" She squealed.  
Piper looked at Prue with a look that said what-are-you-thinking?  
"Hey, we might as well have some fun. I mean, we will only see this once right? I think we should remember it." Prue said.  
Leo yawned and crawled up onto the couch.  
They all held their breath and waited. Leo yawned again and fell asleep.  
Piper got off the couch to give them more room and they all crept into the kitchen.  
"Finally. Maybe now we can get some rest." Prue whispered. They didn't want to wake them up.  
"I'm gonna go up to my room. Maybe I can get a quick nap." Piper said and was about to leave the kitchen, but Phoebe grabbed her arm.  
"Um...about your room. Cole was in there and, uh, well, you're going to need some new covers for your bed...actually, you're going to need a new bed altogether." Phoebe told her. Phoebe ducked her head expecting Piper to hit her.  
"That's just perfect." Piper said and sat back down.  
"Is there any way at all speed up the spell? I mean, they're cute kids, but I really can't take any more of this." Prue said.  
"Well, I could check the Book. Maybe a modified aging spell would work." Phoebe suggested.  
"I don't know. Should we really test it? I mean, we could end up turning them into old men." Piper said.  
"Um, Piper, hello! Leo is dead and Cole is like over a hundred years old. You can't get much older than that." Prue said.  
"Oh yeah." Piper said.  
Phoebe went to get the Book and she came back a few minutes later with it.  
"Okay, I browsed on the stairs and the spell will most likely have to run its course." Phoebe waited to see her sisters reactions. They were a little disappointed. "But," Phoebe added, "I can age them up a bit."  
They all agreed and sent Phoebe into the living room.  
Piper and Prue waited in the kitchen.  
"Wait, if she turns Leo into a teenager, no big deal, but if she turns Cole into a teenager..." Prue said, her voice trailing.  
"Wasn't he raised by..." Piper said her voice trailing too.  
They both looked at each other with widened eyes, then ran into the living room.  
They skidded on the floor and Piper asked hurriedly, "Did you cast the spell yet?" Piper looked around the room quickly and nervously like something was about to attack her.  
"Yeah. I just did a second before you came in here." Phoebe said.  
"Nooooo." Prue whined.  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
"We just realized that if they end up as teenagers, they won't remember us." Piper said.  
"And?" Phoebe asked not getting it.  
"Now, if Cole doesn't remember..." Prue said trying to lead Phoebe. "Oh for the love of cake! Think of who Cole was raised by." Phoebe's eyes widened and she looked at him. "Yeah. Quick. Cast the-" Prue got cut off. Smoke surrounded Leo and Cole.  
"This isn't going to turn out well." Piper said as the smoke cleared.  
When it completely cleared, they could see teenage Leo and Cole.  
"What the?" Cole said.  
"They're not so cute anymore." Prue said.  
"Who are you people?" Leo asked.  
Piper cupped her hands together and tried to think. "Well, you see. We're, um, I don't really know how to explain this."  
"Well, someone better explain and fast." Cole said.  
"All right. We don't want to get him irritated right now." Prue hissed.  
"Well, we're-" Phoebe started, but Prue clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Hello! You can't tell them. For one, they don't know us. Two, that causes a very big problem, especially with him." Prue said indicating Cole.  
"This is starting to get weird." Leo said.  
"Starting to? It was weird the minute I got here. I'm just going to go." Cole said.  
"Wait!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You can't go. You've got to stay right here until we fix this."  
"Who do you think you are? My mother?" Cole asked her.  
"No, thank God." Phoebe mumbled.  
Piper and Prue held back laughs.  
"That was a good one Pheebs." Prue said.  
"Okay, what is going on here?" Cole asked. He was getting angry.  
"Don't make him mad! Don't make him mad!" Piper hissed.  
"Okay, we've got to tell you guys the truth." Prue said.  
"But before we do," Piper said, "how old are you guys?"  
"Seventeen." They both answered.  
Piper shrugged. "I thought it'd be nice to know." She told her sisters.  
"You guys might want to sit down." Prue said. Cole shot her an angry look. "Or not." She said and the sisters backed up a bit.  
"Piper get ready to, you know. I don't think he'll handle the news well." Prue said.  
"I'll try, but I might blow him up." Piper answered.  
"Don't blow him up! I like him alive thank you very much." Phoebe put in.  
"Yeah, we know. You like him alive so much that you'd fake his death." Prue muttered.  
"I heard that!" Phoebe said.  
"What is going on??" Leo asked.  
The sisters snapped out of it.  
"I think we'll start with you Leo." Piper said.  
Leo stepped back. "How did you know my name?" He asked.  
"We know a lot about you in fact. A whole lot. You see Leo, we're married and-" Piper couldn't finish. Leo let out a huge laugh.  
"This is a joke right? I mean, come on. Married?" Leo let out another laugh.  
"I was a fool for thinking this would be the least bit easy." Piper mumbled and moved behind Prue. Phoebe stepped in front.  
"Prue, you're ready right?" She asked. Prue nodded and Phoebe took a deep breath. "Well, Cole, uh, hi. How are you? Oh, nevermind. This is going to be hard to get here, well...help me out here." Phoebe turned to her sisters. They got into a huddle and started chatting.  
"Okay... all right... got it... good idea." Phoebe said, then the huddle broke up. Phoebe took another deep breath. "All right, first Cole, I think it is very important that you know that you realize that you love me, well, love me in about 198 years or so, but who's counting?" Phoebe laughed nervously.  
"What are you talking about?" Cole asked. He was confused.  
"I'm not finished. Did it sound like I was finished?" Phoebe asked her sisters hoping they would back her up, but they really didn't want to make him mad. "Oh, nevermind. Anyway, see what happens is, well, you were sent to kill us, but you didn't cause you like fall in love with me and we kinda fake your death." Phoebe looked at Cole's face and noticed he was staring at something. She looked down and noticed she was still holding the Book. She looked up at Cole, who was now looking at her, smiling evilly.  
"Oh, that's not good." Phoebe muttered.  
"You're witches." Cole said and laughed a little. "I should've saw it before."  
Phoebe started to laugh. "Witches? Excuse me? Witches!" Phoebe laughed again. "You guys, he thinks we're witches. Ha ha." Phoebe said and her sisters caught on.  
"Oh, OH. Ha ha. Witches. That's a good one." Prue said nervously.  
"And what're you?" Cole asked Leo.  
"I'm confused." Leo replied.  
"Human." Cole muttered.  
"Okay, now see. This is the bad part we were talking about." Piper said as they backed up against the wall.  
Cole started walking towards them.  
"Spell! Spell!" Was all Phoebe could say as she flipped furiously through the Book.  
"Older is okay,  
But you'll be younger today!"  
  
Phoebe said the spell and smoke surrounded Cole.  
"Whoa! So you really are witches!" Leo exclaimed as the smoke cleared and little Cole was there.  
"Um, yeah. We've got very complicated lives. Sit down and we'll explain it to you." Piper said and they sat down and told Leo what he needed to know about today.  
"That's too weird." Leo glanced toward the phone. "I have to get a glass of water." He said and got up and went into the kitchen.  
"That turned out better than I expected." Piper said.  
"Ow!" Leo yelled from the kitchen. Cole came running out followed by Leo. Cole hid behind Phoebe and Leo tried to get him.  
"Hey! Hey! Relax!" Phoebe said. "What happened?"  
"He kicked me!" Leo exclaimed.  
"Nah-uh. He's lying." Cole said.  
"He's the one that's lying!" Leo said.  
"Why would I lie?" Cole said and started to sob. "This day has been the worst!"  
"Are you happy now Leo? Huh?" Phoebe asked.  
"I didn't mean to make him cry." Leo said.  
"Yeah, well, you did!" Cole exclaimed and rubbed his eyes.  
Phoebe stooped down at looked at Cole, "Aw, let's go get you something to eat." Phoebe led Cole into the kitchen and Cole looked back at Leo and smiled and snickered.  
"Did you just see that?" Leo asked Piper and Prue.  
"Honestly. He may be over a hundred normally, but he's only five now! Picking on five year olds! Honestly!" Prue said and went into the kitchen.  
"I'm glad I didn't know you when you were really this age. You were terrible." Piper said and she too went into the kitchen.  
Leo stood in the room for a minute. He was speechless. He had been beaten and outsmarted by a five year old. Leo went into the kitchen.  
"Get him away!" Cole screamed and hid behind Phoebe's leg.  
"Oh come on!" Leo exclaimed.  
Piper was sitting at the table and had her head in her hands. "How much longer?" She asked.  
Phoebe checked her watch and said, "Only a little while."  
There were cookies on the counter and Leo reached for one, but Prue slapped his hand with a plastic spatula. Leo rubbed his hand and looked at Prue.  
"People who pick on kids, no matter if they aren't really kids, don't get cookies." She said.  
Leo stood openmouthed for a minute, then passed by Cole, who stuck his tongue out at him, and sat down at the table.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to turn you back into a five year old." Piper told Leo.  
"What? Why?" Leo asked.  
"It would just be so much easier. You understand." Piper said, then said the spell.  
Cole looked nervously at Leo, who was now five again, and gulped.  
Leo gave Cole a look of death and jumped down from the table.  
"Ahhhhh!" Cole screamed and ran out of the kitchen, followed by Leo.  
Then, the sisters heard a popping noise, then another in the living room.  
They looked at each other, then raced in.  
Leo and Cole were both back to normal and were looking around strangely.  
"Ow." Leo said and grabbed his leg, then slumped onto the couch.  
"Oh, my head." Cole said and put a hand on his forehead, then sat on the couch too.  
"What happened?" Leo asked.  
The girls smiled.  
"You got to be little kids again." Piper said.  
"And teenagers again too." Phoebe finished.  
"And how did that happen?" Cole asked.  
"Well, it all started when I wanted to see Kit as a kitten..." Phoebe said and she and her sisters told them what exactly happened that day.  
  
THE END 


End file.
